Real estate and other signs are frequently mounted in the earth in front of a home or other appropriate locations. They are mounted on a post most commonly composed of wood which deteriorates with soil contact. Furthermore considerable effort is required to dig a hole in the earth for installation and if the post is not securely embedded, it may well blow down in a storm.